Feel Again
by fatcatswucky
Summary: Axel has people issues and copious amounts of angst which apparently only Roxas can remedy. Through their mutual awkwardness these two can conqueror all! Huzzah!
1. Chapter 1

Hullo! this is the first fanfic I've written in almost two years so I'm a little bit rusty - DON'T HURT ME! Anyways, yeah, I wanted to do something different from my old stuff and try to be a bit more serious so let me know what you guys think. Any suggestions would be super helpful! Thanks guys! :D

* * *

"High school is such a shithole…"

Axel leaned back against the rough brick wall and flipped the top of his lighter back, igniting the flame over and over again. He stared absentmindedly off into the distance, counting up how much of his life he had wasted in school; it was almost twelve years now.

A deep sigh passed through his lips. Axel slumped down the wall into a sitting position with one leg outstretched in the grass underneath him, the other next to his chest. The sudden urge to light the whole school on fire crossed his mind, but regretfully he let it go. Arson wasn't exactly a felony he wanted to add to his reputation, as exemplary as it might be. Late to almost every class he didn't skip, constantly in trouble for smoking, and of course there was his…abrasive appearance.

He rummaged around in his leather jacket pockets, past the two other plastic lighters, permanent marker, and random bits of paper until he came to the little box. Axel pulled the pack of cigarettes out and extracted one from the carton, staring at it for a moment before bringing it up to his lips. He let it hang there, unlit, while he ran a hand through his flame-colored hair.

_God fucking damnit…what am I even doing here? _he asked himself, resting his head back against the wall, gazing up at the gathering grey clouds. His emerald green eyes stared at the blindingly bright sky, which had never made any sense to him. If the sky seemed so dark and gloomy then why was it always so intense and luminescent to look at?

His eyes began to sting so he focused his dark-spotted and blurry vision back on the grass until he could see clearly again, but for some reason part of him wanted to keep staring at the sky instead.

Axel got up and flipped open his lighter, about to light his cigarette when the first drops of rain started to fall, plopping on his jacket with little plunking noises. He sighed and stowed away the lighter and cigarette and walked slowly back in the direction of the school entrance.

With his hands in his pockets he shuffled through the throngs of babbling teenagers, towering over them, his combat boots carrying him to the art room the retrieve his sketchbook.

That stupid art teacher was the only reason he even bothered to stay at school, seeing how for some neurotic reason she would only let students collect their work at the end of the day.

_I bet she has like 47 cats, _Axel thought as he made his way through the crowd. He pictured the rather plump and homely art teacher sitting in her house, surrounded by an ever-growing collection of cat memorabilia and her 47 cats, turning into one of those people on that "hoarder" show. It was quite possible actually.

He became so lost in his fascination with imagining the home of a cat lady with a meow-mix doorbell ring, and a kitty treat cookie jar, and one of those weird moving cat eye clocks that he didn't even notice when he arrived at the art room door. He regained himself and quickly slipped in to grab his sketchbook, trying to avoid any sort of confrontation.

With human contact being successfully bypassed, Axel walked out of the room and once again into the sea of teenagers, heading towards the back exit. He was thumbing through the drawings in the sketchbook, assessing which ones needed to be burned when suddenly something, or rather someone very small bumped into him at chest height and knocked the book out of his hands. Unfortunately for the poor kid the force of the collision had pushed him backwards onto the ground.

Axel scrambled to pick up his scattered drawings, lest anyone see what monstrosities they were.

"Hey kid! Don't you know freshmen aren't supposed to be in this hallway?" Axel snarled angrily at the blond boy who rolled his eyes and helped himself up.

"Damnit, I'm a senior just like you!" he said in an exasperated manner.

Axel's brow furrowed as he studied the boy in confusion. He was quite short, his skater-style clothes looked like they were two sizes too big for him, and his innocent blue eyes were like the size of Puss in Boots', except they were kind of glaring at the moment. He couldn't comprehend the fact that this kid was the same age as him, or that he apparently wasn't afraid of him, so all that came out was, "Oh…"

"Yeah," The blonde said, picking his checkered backpack up off the floor and slinging it over one shoulder.

"Wait, how do you know I'm a senior?" Axel asked.

"Ha! You're kidding me, right?" he said, raising one eyebrow. He did a sweeping motion with his hand to gesture down the length of Axel's ridiculously tall body. "Dude, look at you."

"Oh…right." Axel muttered, feeling incredibly stupid. Of course he would look like a senior. In fact he probably looked like a delinquent that just got released from prison.

"You seriously have no idea who I am, do you?" the boy said, shaking his head while a faint smile passed over his face. The redhead's completely confused green eyes confirmed his question. "We've been in the same art class since 9th grade."

"Wha- no way. I've never even seen you before."

He laughed. "Your name is Axel, you always sit in the back of the room, you never talk to anyone, you only draw in charcoal, and you only ever draw antlers." He said, pointing to the sketchbook held in Axel's hands. "Oh, and you're probably oblivious to my existence because of the headphones you always have on."

"Oh…" The sheer eloquence of his speech today was astounding. He kicked himself internally for looking like such an idiot in front of this guy and it suddenly occurred to him that saying real words might be a good plan. "So then, um, what's your name?"

"Roxas." He said, his blue eyes staring so intensely into Axel's that he had to look down at his sketchbook instead and only glance up at him occasionally.

Axel wracked his brain for something, anything to say. "So, d'you uh, like art?" _What the fuck was that?!_

Roxas chuckled and shifted the weight of his backpack to the other shoulder. "Yeah, I guess, but I think Mrs. Pike is probably a crazy cat lady. She weirds me out sometimes."

His eyes lit up, "So it's not just me that thinks she's got like 47 cats at home?!"

"Oh definitely not!" Roxas exclaimed. "I mean, have you seen all those hideous pink sweaters she wears all the time? She's like a real-life Umbridge!"

Axel's face broke into a smile and he let out a laugh for the first time in what felt like years. "Just wait until she starts bringing in the kitten plates to put up on the wall." They both chuckled.

"I can't believe _you_ like something so _mainstream_." Roxas teased.

"It's like, against the laws of the universe to not like Harry Potter!" Axel scoffed, pretending to be insulted. "And besides, not everything that's popular is crap…just most of it."

"Ha, well aren't you Mr. Mysterious?"

"Yeah, I'm basically like a long and dangerous maze. No one can ever understand the deepness of my black soul." He said with a serious face, looking just as intensely back into Roxas' eyes. His lips spread into a smile and they both burst out laughing.

"You're so deep I can't even handle it!" Roxas said between giggles.

It was strange how easy it was for Axel to talk to this kid like they'd known each other for years. Well, technically they had, but that didn't really make any difference. He'd been in class with the same absent-minded idiots for almost the past four years and barely spoke to any of them except for Demyx, but he was still an idiot too.

Once the giggling subsided they both looked around, realizing they were the only people left in the hallway. A silence passed between them as they shuffled from foot to foot.

"Hey," Roxas said, breaking the pause, "Uh, do you drive home?"

"Oh, no. I usually just walk." Axel replied, attempting to put his hand on the back of his neck, but instead encountered the metal spikes, so he awkwardly let it fall back down to his side.

"Well I could give you a ride if you want?" The blond said earnestly, seeming so small now in the face of possible rejection.

His natural instinct would have been to say no, but for some reason Axel's heart did a little flip at the idea of saying yes. His mind working a mile a minute, he weighed the pros and cons when he realized what had just happened. This kid that he'd just met (sort of) had made him feel like he had a heart. The epiphany left him speechless.

Roxas looked at Axel, waiting for some sort of answer, but nothing came. "But really, it's fine if you don't want to!" he blurted out. "It was just a dumb idea because I figured it's raining and you'd have to walk home and uhhh…never mind." He said, turning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Ah! Wait!" Axel called out hesitantly. "A ride would be great actually, if you really don't mind."

Roxas exhaled and smiled. "Yeah, it's totally fine with me."

"Good, because otherwise I think my hair would turn into an absolute mess." He joked as they started to walk side by side to the door.

"How do you even get it to do that?" the boy asked, poking at one of the ridiculously pointy spikes. "Are you like half porcupine or something?"

"Nope, just lots and lots of hair gel." The redhead said, ruffling up Roxas' blond hair.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, chasing after the laughing Axel as he ran out the door to escape the small boy's tiny fury, but he didn't get very far before he started laughing too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, nice ride."

"At least I have a car!" Roxas said, patting the hood of the beat up old clunker. He adjusted the duct tape holding part of the front light on and put his key into the lock.

"I almost prefer walking." Axel teased as he climbed down into the seat. The descent was a bit easier for Roxas who only had to slide in.

He looked around at all the trash and random crap cluttering the passenger seat floor. "Oh, you can just throw all of that in the back. I should probably clean it out but I'm just too lazy" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Well we certainly have that in common." Axel replied as he chucked empty soda cups and receipts behind him.

Roxas fumbled with his keys, going past the Mickey Mouse and Disney World keychains, finally putting it into the ignition. Immediately the song he'd had on while driving to school that morning started blaring through the speakers.

"_I took you by the hand  
Know that even with your doubts, it's ok  
Take into account that it's not about to change  
Who knows, who cares?"_

"Ah, woops! Sorry, I'll put something else on," he said, going for the dial but Axel stopped him.

"No way, I love this band!" Axel said, beaming with delight.

"You like Local Natives too?" a very surprised but pleased Roxas asked. He'd thought for sure that this guy only ever listened to death metal or something like that, judging by his attire.

"Yeah, they're the best! It's like a perfect mixture of calm and upbeat at the same time!" he grinned, putting his foot up on the dashboard and air-drumming along with the song. His head swayed back and forth with the rhythm, a mess of flame red hair.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "You're kind of weird aren't you?"

Axel paused from his rockstar antics to look at him, "The weirdest." He smiled and went back to playing the imaginary drums before him, but Roxas could only continue to stare at the boy.

_Those eyes…_he thought, transfixed by the image of them in his head. Like emerald held up to the light they had sparkled and been burned forever into Roxas' memory. How many times would he revisit this exact moment in the theater of his mind, replaying the scene of Axel's bright eyes, his grinning face, and Roxas' tightening heart?

"_The current has us now, it's ok  
Take into account that it's all about to change  
Who knows, who cares?"_

He regained control of his brain and quickly shook his head as if to physically shake loose the mental image. He put the car into reverse, pulled out of the spot, and then changed gears as he headed for the road. Driving would give his mind something to focus on.

"So where do you live?"

Axel hesitated for a moment, "Over by the railroads." His grin started to fade and he only drummed his fingers on his knee now, in an almost anxious manner. He turned his head and watched the drenched scenery slipping by through the rain-droplet covered window. The drumming ceased all together and Axel slid his hands into his coat pockets, thumbing the lighter as the song ended and went to another track.

Roxas' blue eyes glanced sideways at him and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He looked ahead at the crawling traffic while chewing his lower lip, then a brilliant though occurred to him.

"Hey, do you have to be home at any specific time?"

"Heh, no…" the boy mumbled sardonically. This reinforced Roxas' conviction and he gave a mischievous grin.

"Awesome, then we're making a detour!" he said excitedly, veering the car off its original path and onto the highway. The redhead let out a noise of surprise at the unexpected jolt of motion.

"Wha- where are we going?" he asked.

"On an adventure," smiled Roxas.

Axel didn't say anything, but the smile slowly crept back on to his face and his body relaxed into the old leather seat. He let go of the lighter and instead flipped through the pages of his sketchbook openly, feeling somehow less self-conscious of his drawings.

* * *

They fell into a contented silence, listening to the whirr of the engine, the music flowing and bubbling through the speakers, and the rain quietly falling on the car. All the sounds mixed together were like a cocktail of tranquility that both of them drank in, glass after glass. It flowed through their veins, intoxicating them, influencing the two strangers to drop their guard.

"So why do you draw antlers?" Roxas inquired, pointing to the sketchbook. For some reason he felt like this would probably be his only chance to ask.

For once Axel didn't feel like immediately snapping the book shut. Instead he left it open and continued to flip through the pages upon pages of black lines, darkened, erased, redrawn.

"There was this forest near where I used to live and there were always tons of deer wandering around. One summer, during a drought, there was a massive wildfire and it sort of destroyed everything around there. When I was walking through afterwards I saw tons of the skeletons and antlers of deer that didn't make it out I guess, and they just fascinated me for some reason. I've been drawing them ever since." He looked transfixed; his eyes saw the forest engulfed in flame once more, not the road flying in front of him.

Roxas watched him, looking for signs of some sort of continuation of the story, but he just stared out the window.

"Why did you move?" he asked, curiously but also cautiously.

"I…I LOVE THIS SONG!" Axel shouted as another track came on. He went back to attempting to break the car with his dancing, as much as one could dance when strapped to a seat. The question was drowned out by his enthusiastic singing and Roxas decided to let it go.

_He'll tell me if he wants to. Besides, we just started talking today and I don't want to freak him out._ Roxas joined in on the singing and they belted out every line of every song together as they rolled down the highway for the next twenty minutes…and it was not pretty. High notes were hit that were never meant to be by any human of the male variety. But they had fun and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"So really, where are we going?" asked Axel after they had caught their breath from nearly laughing themselves off the road.

"We're almost there. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it." Roxas replied as he looked up the road still giggling. He knew the other boy was either going to think it was either the dumbest thing ever or the best thing ever, but he was betting on the latter. The place tended to invoke love/hate emotions.

The rain had stopped and the wipers gradually slowed to a halt as nothing but sunlight was on the windshield, lighting up the faces of the teenagers. Axel caught a glimpse of a wooden sign as they zoomed by and his mouth opened.

"No way…"

Roxas only grinned wider.

"Are we seriously going there?!"

The blond was positively beaming by this point, unable to contain his laughter any longer. It bubbled up from within him as they rounded the corner and came upon a small park with a sign over it in all capitals, "WELCOME TO DINOSAUR LAND!"

The little car pulled into the lot and Axel practically tore the door off in his excitement. He ran up the path to the incredibly cheesy life-size styrofoam sculptures of the Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus-rex, Pterodactyl, and other ridiculous foam monsters like a kid running to the presents under the tree on Christmas morning. He turned around to see if Roxas was following him.

"THIS IS THE COOLEST PLACE _EVER_!" he shouted before running off again.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Such a crappy place like this can really make someone this happy, huh?" he said to himself, walking up the path to catch up with the redhead.

Axel was running around from statue to statue, trying to look at all of them at the same time, and almost trampling at least four small children in the process. Roxas grabbed his jacket collar like the leash of an untrained puppy and directed him over to the Megalosaurus that was devouring a Diplodocus. It was so kitschy and tacky and parts of the paint were coming off after ages of standing outside for years, but he was apparently head over heels for it.

"Ahhh! He's eating the shit out of that guy! That's so AWESOME!" Axel said, pointing at the miserable fate of the dinosaur. Roxas chuckled but was soon pulled away as Axel raced off to King Kong, whose massive black hand was outstretched, ready to hold a damsel in distress.

"Look! Roxas, look!" Axel called as he climbed up on top of the giant ape and into his palm. He put on his best girly voice a fake-shrieked, "Ohhhh! Roxas! Helllp me! Helllp me! This big ol' monsta is gonna eat meh!"

Roxas was clutching his sides now, laughing at the absurdity of Axel's voice and his studded-leather outfit and the crowd of families staring at him half in awe and half in terror. His damsel voice degraded more and more into a really bad southern belle accent until he could no longer stand himself and laid back in the giant monster hand giggling uncontrollably.

"C'mon, you're scaring the kids." Roxas said, gulping in air.

Axel slid down off the beast and they wandered throughout the park together, making fun of all of the replicas. He particularly liked the gigantic shark because he could crawl through its mouth and they almost got kicked out when Axel attempted to climb on top of the T-Rex that was engaged in a ferocious battle with a Triceratops. Roxas decided it was probably safer to just take him into the gift shop where he could at least somewhat contain the guy.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they finally emerged with an array of snacks and a baggie of "dinosaur eggs" which Axel was ecstatic to try.

"Alright! Let's grow some dinosaurs!" he exclaimed once they'd sat down at a picnic bench. He took one of the bottles of water and unscrewed the cap, then poured half of it out into a little cup. He grabbed the lighter from out of his pocket and flicked the little wheel until a small flame burst out.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Roxas asked nervously, looking around for any employees.

"Relax," Axel said, nudging the boy with his shoulder, "It's not like anybody is going to put us in time-out or anything. And besides, look around." He motioned to the other customers of the fine establishment. Practically every single adult was smoking while they watched their children running around with a look on their faces like, 'Why me?' Roxas still felt like he was doing something bad though.

"Well why do you need the lighter?" he asked in a lowered voice.

"Because it says we need warm water." Axel whispered, leaning in close to Roxas who suddenly stiffened. He could smell the scent of the boy's shampoo and leather jacket, which wasn't really a bad combination at all. Axel, who apparently hadn't noticed this change at all, held the lighter a little bit under the plastic cup and tested it for warmth. When he was satisfied he dropped one of the little plastic capsules into the water and watched it seep into the casing, melting away the plastic. All at once the little sponge dinosaur popped out of the gel "egg" and expanded, stretching to its normal size.

"This. Is. AH-MAZING!" he shouted, waving the little green Triceratops in front of Roxas which broke the spell over him.

"Ha, that is pretty cool." He grinned and they dropped the eggs in one by one, watching them pop to life and take shape, which apparently never got old for Axel as he bounced with excitement at the birth of each baby dinosaur.

"Here, you pick out the ones that you want." Axel said, smiling as he held out the palm-full of dinosaurs.

Roxas sifted through them a finally decided upon a blue Diplodocus and a green Triceratops. As he grabbed them his hand brushed against Axel's and his heart stopped for a moment. They both looked up at each other quickly and then away shyly.

"Uhhh, there. The red and orange ones are for you to match your hair." The small boy said while trying to focus on a group of kids hanging off the tusks of a wooly mammoth.

"Hey, Roxas."

His big blue eyes looked up at the green ones sheepishly.

"Thanks for taking me."

* * *

Yo bros! Chapter Two is complete -BOOM! Anyways, for those of you who were wondering, the whole local Natives album, Gorilla Manor is pretty baller. I listened to it the entire time I was working on this as well as a little bit of Tongue Tied by Grouplove :3 Good shtuffs.

Also, yes, Dinosaur Land is a real place, it's in Virginia, yes I have been there, and yes I highly recommend you visit it or at least check out some of the pictures of it. It's pretty goddamn hokey which makes it fantastic. Stick around for Chapter Three, although I have no idea what's going to happen since I just make it all up as I go along! :D And a super big thank you to all of you who already favorited my story! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

"Here is good." said Axel as they rolled up next to the curb of your average suburban house. The porch lights were on and the fairy lights around the bushes leading up to the front door were twinkling. Over the garage was a basketball hoop along with a bunch of various toys strewn amongst the recently mowed yard which smelled of fresh-cut grass in the night air.

"Nice house, but I didn't think you were a sports kind of guy." Roxas said, pointing at the random equipment as he turned off the ignition.

"Oh, yeah…that's my little brother's stuff." Axel replied, scratching the side of his head.

"How old is he?"

"Uhm, twel-fourteen." he said almost like a question. Roxas let out a small laugh.

"I can never remember my brother's age either, even though we're only like a year apart. Sora's way better with that kinda stuff, y'know?"

"Heh, yeah." He replied uneasily.

The two boys grew silent. The redhead shuffled uncomfortably, looking straight ahead as he wracked his brain for something to say. _Hey, I had a really great time with you today and I think you're really cool and…shit, that sounds so lame. Alright, how 'bout you're fucking awesome dude and we should totally hangout some… ! I sound like a stupid jock or a surfer. Wait, if I was a surfer I guess I would say things like radical and tubular and hang-ten. Or is that more decade-related shit? Do people even still say stuff like that anymore? OH MY GOD! Focus you dumb idiot! What are you gonna say to him? Oh hey, by the way I think you're really hot and we should probably makeout now before you realize what a socially inept freak I am! _Axel covered his face with his hand in resignation. Just as he was about to say goodbye and make the world's most awkward exit Roxas turned towards him.

"You know Axel, you're actually pretty cool." Axel could see him smiling earnestly from the dim lights of the house. He let out a short breath and smiled back at the small boy, feeling yet again that fist closing around his thumping heart which was becoming quite familiar.

"So are you," he replied.

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up here at 8:00am tomorrow morning then." Roxas grinned.

"Uh, what?"

"Well you need a ride don't you? And I've decided you're probably not a psychopathic serial killer and you have good taste in music so I'll be here at eight sharp. Although I could be wrong about the serial killer part, you never know." he joked.

Axel sighed and threw up his hands in surrender. "You're really twisting my arm here, man." He climbed out of the car and grabbed his bag and sketchbook. He leaned down to the window and looked inside with a big grin at Roxas. "Seeya tomorrow?"

Roxas smiled and his blue eyes shined, "Seeya tomorrow."

The beat-up old car drove away and Axel watched it go as he stood on the sidewalk. His elation made him want to jump or laugh or run or do _something_! But instead he kept his composure, save the uncontrollable grin, as he turned around and walked back in the direction they had come. He walked past all the pretty houses and their pretty lawns until he came to the end of the neighborhood. Axel turned down one of the dim alleys with his hands in his pockets and continued by the empty boxes and bottles littering the ground until he emerged on the other side underneath the faint glow of the streetlight and rounded the corner. Cars rumbled by the sidewalk but Axel barely noticed. He was too lost in his own mind and all the possibilities that he kept trying to block out, but persistently returned.

Eventually he arrived at the doorstep of a small, old one-story house with a dying lawn and a vacated feeling. Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys which he pushed into the lock and turned to open the door. He stepped inside and flipped a light switch to his right that illuminated the sparsely furnished living room. What it lacked in furniture, the room made up with various objects thrown around on the floor. Books, paper, clothes, pencils, dishes, drawings – the place was a bit of a mess.

From on the couch a faint noise was heard. A little black head popped up over the arm of the couch and looked expectantly at its owner, "Meow?"

"Sorry Pudd, I don't have anything for you today." Axel apologized as he moved aside a pile of drawings to sit down on the couch next to the little black cat. She was unusually small for her size but she had enough attitude for at least two cats. Pudd let out a very annoyed and grumpy meow as she hopped off the couch and flicked her tail in Axel's face.

"Hey! Don't forget who feeds you Miss Sassy-Pants!" he called after her, unable to be even the slightest bit insulted because he was simply too happy. The redhead fell back onto the couch with a big dumb grin spread across his face as he mentally relived the afternoon. The cell phone in his pocket vibrated and Axel almost jumped out of his skin. With fumbling hands he flipped open the phone.

"WHAT DEMYX?! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"Jeeeez, calm down princess!" his friend replied exasperatedly. He was quite accustomed to Axel shouting in his ear by now. "Where were you this afternoon, dude? We were supposed to jam!"

Axel facepalmed and flopped back down onto the couch. "Ugh, sorry, I forgot. And stop calling it "jamming." You sound stupid." He rubbed the temples of his face, scrunched up in pain due to his friend's idiocy.

"No way bro, jamming is where it's at."

"Where it's at? Where _what's_ at? Please enlighten me." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You know…it." Demyx sighed heavily. "That's not the point! Anywaaays, where were you? I didn't see you at all after school."

"I was uh, with a friend." Axel said, rushing the last part. He closed his eyes, hoping that Demyx wouldn't question it. Unfortunately he was wrong.

"A _friend_? Dude, you don't have any friends except for me and your cat!"

Axel looked at Pudd who was regarding him with boredom. "Oh whatever! We're barely even friends!"

"Aw c'mon Axe, we've been friends since like eighth grade when you first moved here. Remember? You were all depressed after your parents-"

"Okay! Fine! We're friends…I guess." The redhead grumbled.

"Awesome! Sooo, who's your new giiiirlfriend?" Demyx cooed into the phone.

"He is not my girlfriend!" Axel said, jumping up off the couch. "Uh, I mean…well, he-no she, uhm…fuck."

"OOOOOOOH! AXEL'S GOT A CRUSH!" teased Demyx, beginning to sing, "Axel and Sexyface sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He continued to sing in the most obnoxious voice while Axel shouted over him, "NO I DO NOT! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" They shouted at each other like this for what felt like ages until the redhead finally gave up.

"Ugh, okay, so I kind of like the guy. It's no big deal."

"Dude! It's like the biggest deal ever!" the persistent boy shouted. "This is the first time you've actually talked to someone besides me in like, forever. And you have a crush on him!"

"I do not have a crush on him, I just think he's cool, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say." said Demyx, sounding far from convinced. "What's his name anyways?"

"Roxas," Axel said quietly. He heard another chorus of 'ooooohs' and cringed, regretting ever picking up the phone.

"I've seen that guy; he's a real cutie. But I didn't think jailbait was your type." The annoying voice questioned.

"Ew, gross. You are such a creep Demyx." Axel replied with a feeling of slight repulsion.

"Hey! Ahm not the one whoos in luff with sumb kid!" his friend said, evidently stuffing his face with food as per usual. It seemed like the guy never stopped eating or chugging down energy drinks. Axel was often surprised by the fact that Demyx hadn't keeled over from some sort of heart failure yet, seeing how he was as hyper as the fucking energizer bunny all the time. He was truly a medical miracle.

"First of all, I am NOT in love with him. And second of all, he's not actually jailbait…I think. I know he's at least in the same grade as us."

"Whateffar dude, he looks like ah kid." He said and then paused to swallow, followed by an incredibly loud gasp. "Hey! You should bring him to the show next month! You could get all close and cozy in the crowd, maybe makeout a bit, and then I always have a spare room if you ever wanna…_you know_." Axel could feel the idiot winking stupidly at him over the phone without even the slightest bit of subtlety. He felt like the beef jerky he'd eaten that afternoon was possibly going to make a reappearance soon.

"I'm hanging up now!" the redhead sighed as he laid back on the old couch.

"Don't forget! Next month! Bring your boyfr-"

Axel snapped the phone shut and looked over at Pudd again, who opened one eye to look at him with a distinct lack of interest. She yawned lazily, got up and stretched, then turned around with her back facing the boy and went back to sleep. Axel sighed heavily and put the crook of his arm over his bright green eyes. A smile crossed his face.

_Boyfriend…yeah, right._

* * *

Oho the awkwardness...story of my life right here guys. Also, Demyx is the bomb and he will definitely be coming back as well as the introduction of a few other KH characters :D Yaaaay! Variety!


End file.
